A Hikari Story:
by Kia the Kali
Summary: A girl named Dark? What does she want? Who is she? WHAT is she?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah... I know it's short but I want to put each point of view as a chapter. In this case, it's Niwa-san's.

* * *

Heir of the Niwa's P.O.V 

You had just fell down the mountain when the older Harada had made an attempt to rescue your crush's hat. She had twisted her ankle in the fall. You had some how transformed halfway and saved her from the brink of death. She had blacked out during the fall so she still didn't know that you were Dark.

"Konnichiha."

"Huh?!" You turned around quickly, surprised by the sudden voice.

"Konnichiha."

"Uh...Konnichiha." You turned around to look into the stranger's purple eyes. "Who are you?"

"...Kurai."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is -I guess- your point of veiw.

* * *

Stranger's P.O.V

You had been walking around the mountain. You knew the mountain well enough. You walked through your favourite part when you heard noise. It was the sound of footsteps. You stopped walking to make sure they weren't yours. They weren't your. You followed the sound when you saw something red. It looked like...Hair? Right?

"Konnichiha." You said to the stranger. They looked like a boy with someone on his back.

"Huh?!" The boy replied. It seemed a bit rude to you.

"Konnichiha." you repeated.

"Uh...Konnichiha." he repeated what you had. He turned to completely face you, "Who are you?"

_Who am I? I need a name! Think of a name-_

"Kurai." you said not realizing what you had said.

"Oh.. Well I'm Niwa Daisuke. My class had come here for a school feild trip and, well, me and someone else got lost and-"

"Is that someone else the person on your back?" you asked pointing at the person you saw on his back. It looked like a girl with aubrum hair.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Do you happen to know a way back?" Daisuke asked.

"Hai! Follow me, Niwa-kun." You walked through the mountain taking twist and turns. You finally reached the bottom of the mountain in an hour or so.

"Why are we here?" Daisuke asked, realizing that you were at the bottom.

"Well, I thought that if your class knew that you were lost they'd atleast come back to where they started, ne?"

"I guess that's true." He had an adorable smile on. "Arigato, Kurai-san!"

"Your welcome, Niwa-kun!" you answered with a smile of your own, "You're my first friend, and I really like you."

"Huh?!" his face had gone red.

_Why is his face red?_

"You're a good friend, you know. Even though I just met you."

He sighed as if he was relieved about something, "You're pretty blunt, you know. For a second I thought- Forget it."

"I already did. So what were we talking about?" You asked with a cute confused face.

He laughed and had a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head.

"Riku!"

"Daisuke!"

"Niwa-kun!! Harada-san!! You're okay!!"

"Niwa-kun!"

"Oro?" You turned your head toward the voices, "What are those?"

_Are they his friends? Are they-_

"Ah! Harada-san! Saehara! Sensei!"

"Huh? You know them?" you asked looking back at him.

"Yeah! That's my class!"

A middle aged woman came running and hugged Daisuke. She was at the verge of tears. There was a girl behind the teacher with choclate brown hair and she was crying, too, "I'm so sorry, Niwa-kun!" she sniffed, "You, too, Riku!"

While all that was happening Daisuke was trying to give the girl a hat, "Harada-san...-our hat..." He was muffeled by the teacher, as you've gueseed, hugging him.You were beside a tree smiling at all of this.

_I bet he and that girl are very happy that they got reunited!_

"Were you the one that saved Niwa and Harada-san?"

"Oro?" You looked to the side to see a boy leaning on the tree. He had icy blue hair, and pale blue eyes. "Her name was Harada-san? Niwa-kun never told me."

"I'm guessing you were the one who saved them then." he repeated walking beside you.

"Hai!...I guess. Your eyes..." you said meeting his gaze. They looked so, "They're so cold..."

He had a slight surprised look on his face. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

You had huge grin on your face now. "I've got it! You're my new friend!"

He looked back to the group with a smirk,"If I'm you're friend, what's my name?"

You bent your head down and then shot up. You ran straight to a student from Daisuke's class; a random student. "Hey! What's that blue kid's name?" you asked pointing at the blue _haired_ kid.

"Who? Hiwatari?" the kid asked holding his camera.

"Yeah!" you ran back to Hiwatari."You're Hiwatari-kun! My new friend!"

He formed a sweatdrop on his head, "You really are unique."

"Am I?" you tilted your head and then held it, "Owwwwwwww!!"

"Whay are you saying 'ow'?!" a brown hair kid asked; the same random kid that told you Hiwatari's name, "You're the one who hit me!"

"All I did was tilt my head!" you retorted.

"No way! Lies! Any way, who are you?" he asked holding a camera at you.

"Kurai." you said remembering the name that you'd used earlier.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... You just have to remember that Kurai means Dark, got it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah... Hikari-san's point of view, just remember that.

* * *

Cold Eye's P.O.V

Daisuke had returned and it seems this girl had been the one to lead him.

"Kurai." she told Saehara.

_Dark?!_

Takeshi snapped a picture of her, "Kurai? Would you happen to have any connection with Kaito Dark?"

She tilted her head, "A 'Phantom Theif'? Named 'Dark'?"

Takeshi smirked, "I guess you've never heard of him, right? He's a thief that steals the most valuable pieces of art! He gets away with it all the time! The police haven't been able to capture him for over 40 years now! Though he did just reappear after his 40 year absent." He had a huge grin on his face as if he was proud.

"Are you Kaito Dark?" she asked with a slightly confused look.

"Who, me? No way!" he put on his _charms_, "But I do have the looks though, don't I?"

She had a big smile on now, "Iie! You just seemed to act like such a gloryhog, that I thought you were talking about yourself." She blinked. Takeshi had fallen backwards, twitching. "Ne," she turned towards you, "What's his name, Hiwatari-kun?"

You looked back at her and answered, distrust in your voice, "Saehara Takeshi."

_Her name... She must know about **him**..._

"Hiwatari-kun... Why are you so cold? Did something happen in the past?" She walked closer to you and streched out her hand.

You started sweating for some reason. "Sensei!" you yelled, not knowing what to do.

"Yes, Hiwatari-kun? What is it?" she replied, somewhat startled by your unnaturally paniced voice.

You cleared your throat and returned to your normal emotionless voice, "May we get going? We have found Niwa-kun and Harada-san."

She looked at the two and then replied, "Hai. Of course. Let's go class! I don't want to lose any of you again!"

The class started walking back to the school and you saw Kurai look at you.

_Why was I so paniced. Why was she so nice-No. I was imagining it all._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah... This is Kurai's point of view. I know I wrote Dark but remember that I told you that Kurai means Dark?

* * *

**_Darks's P.O.V_**

Hiwatari had just told his sensei that they should get going. You felt down and stared at him for a moment. You then heard a familiar voice.

"Kurai-san! Ikuzo!" It was Daisuke he was motioning you to follow his class.

"Nani? You want me to come with you?"

"Sure! I mean you did save me and all." he looked back at you with that adorable smile again.

You smiled back, "Hai! I'm coming, Niwa-kun!" You ran to catch up with him. "Though, is it okay?"

"Of course." It was the chocolate colored-hair girl talking, "I mean you did save Niwa-kun and my sister."

"So she's you're sister?" you asked.

"Hai. And I'm really glad that she wasn't injured that badly." she replied looking at her sister.

"Who's older?" you asked out of curiosity.

"We're twins. Riku was born first though."

"Okay! Niwa-kun?" you turned your head towards him.

"Yeah, Kurai-san?" he asked, you saw sweat run down his brow. Well he was carrying someone on his back for a long time.

"Here." You went beside him and took Riku off his back and placed her on your back.

"Ne, Kurai-san! You don't have to do that! I could carry her!" he said waving his hands in front of him.

"Daijobu. You were carrying her the whole time. You deserve a break, Niwa-kun." you smiled a warm smile at him.

He had a tint of red on his cheeks.

_Why is he always turning red? Is it because his hair is red?_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is Niwa-san's point of view. I can't believe that people actually read this crap. I thought it would suck. Thankyou to the two who actually reveiwed this.

* * *

Blusher's P.O.V 

You had invited Kurai to come back to school with you. She seemed to have been talking with Satoshi and Takeshi.

_She said her name was Kurai, Dark._

**Yeah. I heard.**

_Does she have anything to do with you?_

**None that I know of.**

_Then it's a plain coincedence, right?_

**I don't think so. She's taking Riku from you.**

"Ne, Kurai-san! You don't have to do that! I could carry her!" You were waving your hands in front of you.

"Daijobu. You were carrying her the whole time. You deserve a break, Niwa-kun." she smiled at you.

You felt your face go red from embarassent.

_Darn it! I'm having a girl help me carry a girl!_

**You are weak. And to steal my girl, you're pathetic.**

_What did you mean by that?_

**She's talking again.**

"Niwa-kun?" She asked shifting the weight of Riku, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Who, me? No. I'm an only child." you replied thinking about your three people family without your dad.

"Really?" she asked, "Are you lonely?"

"Huh?"

_That's an odd question._

"Not really. I mean I have friends to keep me company. Like Harada-san and her sister, Hiwatari-kun, Saehara, and now you!" you put on a smile.

"You're really sweet, Niwa-kun! I'm really glad I chose you as my friend." she smiled a bright smile and yet again you felt a little blush form on your smiling face.

"Ne, Kurai-san?" Risa was walking beside Kurai and you were on the other side, "What about you? Do you have any siblings? Niwa-kun said that you led him out of the mountains when he was lost. You should've came with your family, right?"

"Iie." Kurai replied, "I didn't come with my family. I came alone."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is Kurai's point of view, kay?

* * *

Rescuer's P.O.V

The younger Harada asked if you had any siblings and if you came with your family. You told her you came alone.

_Though I don't have a family to come with._

"I don't have any siblings either." you looked up and smiled at the heavens, "But just as Niwa-kun, I'm not lonely either. I have friends now like Niwa-kun, Hiwatari-kun, and you, Harada-chan?"

"Of course I'm your friend! You did save my only sister afterall."

"Arigato, Harada-chan!" You giggled, "I've made lots of friends today!" This made the other two smile.

An hour later the lot of you made it back to school. Daisuke's class went home. The younger Harada was in the infirmary, taking care of Riku's ankle. You were walking around the school and ended up in the court yard.

_I like this place. How do I register though-_

"Hello, Miss." a man came out of no where and put a hand on your shoulder, "You don't have a school uniform so I'm guessing you're not from here."

You shook your head and replied, "I'm not. I came here to register."

"I'm sorry, but we need your parents to get you registered."

_Think quick!_

"My parents are here." you said quickly, "They told me to check out the school."

A small smile formed on his face, "Next time, please tell your parents to inform the front office first." He took his hand off your shoulder and put it out beside him, "I'm the principal, and if you may, follow me to the front office to get your registration forms."

You walked to where his hand was, and the two of you went to get your forms. At the office, the principal left you in front of a desk. The lady at the desk had short, black hair and, elegant blue eyes.

"This is Wanamaki-san. Please see to her that you get all your forms, and I hope you enjoy this school." The principal left and went back to a room, which by the looks of it, seemed to be his office.

"Well, hello." Wanamaki said, "I'll get out your registration forms. All I need are your health card number, your birth certification, and proof of your address. And immigration papers if you are an immagrant."

"Uhh... Are those the parts that I need my parents for?" you asked worried that you may not be able to enter the school.

_Crap! I don't have all those stuff. And I can't just show her the cave in the mountains and say, "This is proof that I live in the mountains __that your students go hiking in." I'm sure to get kicked out!_

"Yes, dear. Please, get your parents if you may." She said, eyeing you.

_I really need a good lie to get out of this._

"Well.. My parents are really important people so they don't let anyone see them. They even had have their ranks lowered at work so that people wouldn't find them. Though I could get all those stuff and bring them here. But the health card, all I could do is write the number since it has my parents' names." you said thinking over and over.

"Hmm... Well, as long as we have proof. But what about the proof of your address?" the secretary asked holding on to the forms as if it were secret documents.

"I have that covered, too. I know a way to prove that without revealing my parents." you replied, quite fast at the last part.

_Phew! If I didn't add the last part she might've figured out I was lying._

"Very well." she said, and you dashed into the infirmary.

You saw Riku and Harada-chan there. It seemed that Riku had woken up. "Harada-chan!" you yelled running to her side.

"Nani?" she asked, quite calm.

"I need help." you said falling beside her chair.

"Daijobu desu ka?!" she asked getting up and helping you sit up on her chair.

"Oro? Who are you?" Riku asked looking at you with surprised eyes.

"Eh?" You turned your head to look at her, "Konnichiha, Harada-san!"

"Uh...Konnichiha." she repeated what you had.

You giggled after you remembered how you had first met Daisuke.

"Nanda?" she asked confused.

"Iie. Nandamoniyo. You just happen to repeat the same words that Niwa-kun did." You giggled after saying so.

"Nanda-tou?!" You saw her face turn red as well.

_Her hair **is** slightly red. Is that why she's turning red?_

"Harada-chan." you said turning towards the un-injured twin, "I really need your help!"

"Nani?" she asked.

"Is it okay if I sleep at your house for a while?" you asked.

"Of course it's okay. You did save Riku after all." she replied with a smile.

"Arigato, Harada-chan" you thanked her with a grin.

"Matte! Risa, you can't just invite someone like that! We don't even know if Okaa-san will allow it!" Riku yelled, annoyed by the fact that her sister would just invite someone who she doesn't even know.

"Ne, ne, Riku, I'm sure that Okaa-san would allow a friend of her daughter." Risa replied.

"Ne, Harada-chan?" you asked worried that she'd turn down this request.

"Nanda?" she asked.

"Do you happen to have your birth certificate with you?"

"Of course," she answered. "Okaa-san told us to bring it incase one of got seriously injured and we lost our health card." She pulled a sheet of paper from her small bag.

You grabbed the paper from her hand, "Gommen, datte I need it so I could pretend to have my certificate with me." you said hastly. "Do you know where the computer lab is?" you asked her.

"Hai." she said. "I'll bring you there." She ran out of the room and you followed after.

"Matte--!" you heard Riku's faint voice come from the infirmary.

"We're here." Risa said as she skidded to a stop. The room had tons of new computers. You opened the scanner and placed the certificate in it, closing it soon after. You went to a computer and opened the scanner program, reveling a copy of the certificate.

"Ne, Kurai-san, what are you doing?" Risa asked coming beside you.

"I'm making a copy of your birth certificate by using the scanner. After I am able to see the certificate on the screen, I'm going to change the name into mine and for parents name I'm gonna put _Unpremitted To View_. As for the birth date, I'm gonna put whatever, save for the year." you answered as you were doing those exact steps.

"Sugoi... You're pretty smart, Kurai-san." Risa commented.

"Iie." you replied, "This is all general knowledge."

"Oh.." she said,"I guess that means I'm pretty stupid, huh?"

"Huh?" you turned around to see a slightly sad Risa, "Ne- Iie! That's not what I- I have to hurry! Gommen!" You printed your copy, gave the original to Risa, and ran out the door. Risa was hot on your heels. You skidded to the office and went to the main desk, "Here." you said, "I've got my certificate and my proof."

She took the certificate and went over it, eyeing you. "Where's your proof?" she asked, spectically.

"Here I am!" Risa skidded to a stop in front of Wanamaki.

"Harada-san? Why are you here?" Wamanaki asked, giving Risa a confused look.

"It's because I'm Kurai-san's proof." -she panted- "She lives at my house while she goes to school." she panted, yet again.

"Very well." she replied. She handed you some papers. "These are your needed forms, please fill them out and hand them to me."

You read over the paper and did as she said -filled them out.


	7. Form

A/N: This is just the form that Kurai had to fill in.

* * *

**Student's Name  
**

**_K __u __r __a __i_ **

**Parent's Name**

_Unpremitted to view_

**D.O.B**

**_0_ _6_ _0_ _4_ _9_ _1_**

****

Health Card Number

**_3_ _2_ _1_ _1_ _2_ _5_ _7_ _9_ _0_ _5_ **

**Phone Number**

**_5_ _5_ _5_ _4_ _7_ _1_ _3_ _5_ _8_ _4_ **

**Location Of Home**

**_H_ _a_ _r_ _a_ _d_ _a_ _M_ _a_ _n_ _s_ _i_ _o_ _n_**

****

Parents Signiture

**Mother's Signiture **

**Father's Signature **

_Unpremitted to view_

_

* * *

_

A/N:Yeah... It got totally messed up... It wasn't supposed to be like this. If you wanna see how it supposed to be -which I really doubt- just contact me _somehow_.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is back to Kurai's point of veiw. I really do think that this story sucks.

* * *

"Here." you said as you handed Wanamaki the forms.

She checked it over and raised an eyebrow, "Are you and Harada-san friends? You seem to know a number for calling, or is it your cell?"

You answered huridly, " Yes, we are. She just told me her number as we were walking." Truth be told, she had just mistakenly taken another sheet along with her certificate so it was fairly easy to memorize it when you saw the sheet.

"Fine then." The secretary gave you a sheet which had something written on it, "This is the address of where you get your uniform. They'll check the data base and find your name." She turned back to a computer and started typing stuff down.

While you were walking back to the infirmary, Risa asked you how you knew her number and you told her the truth, "Oh... No wonder." she replied, "I was sure that I didn't tell you."

You chuckled at this. When the two of you got to the room, you saw Riku leaning on the door. "I thought the two of you just left me! I can't believe you two!" She practically yelled this.

"Ne, Riku, you shouldn't yell at Kurai-san. She's the one who saved you and Niwa-kun, afterall." Risa retorted.

"Ne? ... Niwa-kun! Where is he?!" she _was_ yelling this.

"Riku, it's not very ladylike to worry about something so little." Risa said, haughtlly.

_Little? How could Niwa-kun be something little when he's their friend?_

You were just about to say your exact thoughts when Risa said, "Sayonara, Kurai-san. I have to get Riku home before she injures herself more. You better come home quick!" She put one of Riku's arm over her shoulder and they both limped away.

"Ja ne, Harada-san, Harada-chan!" you cried after them. Riku backwaved, indicating she heard.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is still Kurai's point of veiw. I just split it because she's in town.

* * *

You were walking around town when you realized that you were lost.

_Of course I'm lost! I didn't even know the name of this town until I asked Harada-chan. How am I supposed to know how to get to this store?_

You sighed and hung your head low. While still walking you ran into someone. You fell straight down. "Itai!" you said.

"You should be careful next time." the stranger said, holding out his hand which you gladly took.

"Oro?" you looked up at the person's hand you were holding. He let go as soon as you were stable on your feet. "Hiwatari-kun!" you said as you put your hands around him and gave him a big friendly hug.

"Nanda, Kurai-san?" he asked, trying to pry you off.

You let go. "Nandamoniyo, Hiwatari-kun!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is Hikari-san's point of veiw.

* * *

Hier Of The Hikari's P.O.V

You were walking around Azumano, trying to wear of the stress that you'd grown. Your stress hadn't come of you working to hard, but also because of what Kurai said.

_**"Your eyes..." she met your gaze, "They're so cold..."**_

She had a huge grin on her face,"I've got it! You're my new friend!"

She ran back to you from Takeshi, "You're Hiwatari-kun! My new friend!"

"Kurai." she told Saehara.

"Hiwatari-kun... Why are you so cold? Did something happen in the past?" She walked closer to you and streched out her hand.

While you were absorbed in your thoughts, you had run into someone. "Itai!" they said. You held your hand out for them. They took yout hand and started standing up.

"You should be careful next time." you said letting go of them as soon as they were stable.

"Oro?" they looked you. It was Kurai. "Hiwatari-kun!" she said as she hugged you. You, being uncomfortable of her name, tried to pry her off.

"Nanada, Kurai-san?" you asked.

She finally let go of you. "Nanadamoniyo, Hiwatari-kun!" she said.

"Hn." you said.

Hey eyelids were half closed, "Why are you so cold, Hiwatari-kun? Aren't I your friend?"

You turned around and started walking. You then stopped. "Where is it that you're going?"

"Oro?" you heard behind you.

You turned around and faced her completely, "I said, 'where is it that you're going'."

"Uhh..." she looked up for a while and then put a paper in your hand, "I'm going where this paper is telling me to go!"

You read over the paper and chuckled. "So you've entered Azumano Junior High." you said more than asking.

She tilted her head to a side. and had her mouth ajar. "That's what it's called? I never knew..."

You walked to her and made her put her head proper again, "Then why'd you register?"

She had a smile on her face. "'Cause all my friends go there, like you!"

_All her friends?_

"Well, your lost aren't you?" you half said, half asked.

She held her head down in shame. You grabbed hold of her wrist and started walking. "Oro?" she looked back up to see that you had made it so she followed. "Where are you taking me, Hiwatari-kun?"

"You have to go get your uniform, right? I'm bringing you there" you walked faster. You looked back to look at her.

She had a huge smile on her face, "Arigato, Hiwatari-kun!"

The two of you had been running around for twenty minutes trying to remember. You two had finally reached the store and it was close to sunset. The two of you were breathing hard. Then you heard laughter behind you. You turned around to see Kurai laughing. "What are you laughing at?" you questioned.

She stopped laughing but a few giggles emitted from her mouth. "I- It's just- It was just so fun!" she started laughing again. "It was like in a game. We were trying to find something and we only had--!" she laughed again, "One clue...!" She stopped laughing but a few giggles left her mouth.

"Come." you said as you turned around.

"Oro?" she asked, with slight confusion in her voice.

"The sun is going to set soon and the store will close." You walked to the store entrance.

"Matte, Hiwatari-kun!" she yelled, running after you.

Once inside, the clerk checked the database to see if Kurai was registered. After acknowledging taht she was, he went to the back of the store. He brought half the girl uniforms and a couple of gym clothes, along wiht a few swimsuits. "Here." he said placing them down in front of us, "Try out these and find the one that fits you. We will bring more of those sizes after you're done." He went back to his chair to drink some coffee.

"Well," you started, "are you going to try them out?"

"Oro?" she asked, and then,"Oh yeah! I'm going to right now!" She grabbed a uniform of everysize and went into the dressing room. About ten minutes later, she returned wearing a uniform had the skirt stop half way down her thigh. The uniform that she had chosen was longer than most. "Hiwatari-kun?" she said, popping up in front of your face,"What do you think of this?" She walked backwards in front of a mirror and turned to you.

"Why are you asking me?" you questioned, raising an eyebrow as well.

She pouted, which you had to admit was cute.

_What? I did not think that. She's just a girl. I have-_

"Ne! Answer me, Hiwatari-kun!" she was pouting again. "Do I look okay in this?"

You nodded your head in replacement of a yes.

She had a smile on her face and she chose some gym clothes and some wimsuits and went back in. "Kurai-san?" you asked her while she was changing.

"Hai?" she asked in return.

"Don't ask me to say how your clothes look like. Just choose the one you like and leave. I don't even know why I came here." you answered siting down in a chair.

"... Hai..." came the sad answer.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is back to Kurai's point of veiw. Do people even like this story? I really plan on discontinuing it.

* * *

Sad One's P.O.V 

"Don't ask me to say how your clothes look like. Just choose the one you like and leave. I don't even know why I came here." he said and you heard the chairs outside your door move/

You leaned against the wall after hearing that.

_Am I that annoying...?_

"... Hai..." you answered mournfully. You sighed and returned to choosing your clothes. After several minutes on each type of clothes, you had finally chosen a uniform -which Hiwatari had said was okay- , a pair of gym clothes, and a swimsuit. You had also chosen a pair of shoes that the clerk had put in front of the door. You opened the door and went to the counter where the clerk was busy watching television. "Here. I've chosen the clothes that fit me." you said as you placed the slothes on the coutner along with your shoes. He nodded and took your clothes, bringing them to the back. After a few minutes he came back with two pairs of shoes, 3 uniforms each of short and long sleeves, two swimsuits and gym clothes.

"Here." he said as he placed them all in a bag and gave them to you.

"Arigato!" you said as you took the bag from him and went back to Hiwatari. "I'm done, Hiwatari-kun! I hope you didn't have to wait long."

He shook his head and walked out the store. You followed after him.

_He's acting cold again. Why...? What happened to him...?_

You bumped into him as he stopped walking. "Doushta?" you asked peering over his shoulder.

"Where are you staying, Kurai-san. I don't know where you live to walk you home.

_That's sweet of him to walk me home._

"I'm staying with Harada-chan and Harada-san." you replied walking in front of him.

An awkward silence washed over the both of you.

"You don't know where it is, do you?" Hiwatari asked bluntly.

You nervously laughed, "Heh, heh..." You stopped and hund your head low, "Iie... Gommen, Hiwatari-kun."

You heard footsteps walk in front of you. "You better follow then. And try to remember the route we're using, Kurai-san." Hiwatari said, quite emotionlessly.

"Uh..." You stared at him for awhile before following him. "Arigato, Hiwatari-kun! I owe my friends alot today!" The whole way to the Harada's mansion, you swung your bag back and forth for amusement.

_Hiwatari-kun's so quite. I should've guessed that; him being cold and all._

"We're here."

"Huh?" you looked up Hiwatari and noticed that he was staring at the building in front of you. It was huge. It lookd a bit light blueish in the night, but all the same it was huge. "Sugoi..." you exclaimed as you looked at the mansion. The door then opened.

"Kurai-san! Welcome! We were so worried that you wouldn't come." It was Risa. She was wearing a pink night gown. "Ano? Hiwatari-kun? What are you doing here?" Her brown orbs to Hiwatari.

"I was just dropping Kurai-san off. She didn't know where the house was." He nodded his head as a short bow when he saw a elderly woman.

"Oh! Okaa-san! This is Kurai-san. She's the girl who saved Niwa-kun and Riku." Risa told the woman who was supposedly her mother.

The lady gasped and flung her arms over you. "Arigato! If it weren't for you, Riku may have been seriously injured."

You giggled at this. "Daijobu! Anyway, you should thank Niwa-kun, too. If he hadn't been carrying her, I wouldn't of found both of them."

She finally let go of you."Hai. I'll be sure to thank him tomorrow. Are you the girl who's staying at our house?"'

"Hai." you replied, "I hope you don't mind."

She smiled a warm smile at you. "Of course I don't. Any friend of my daughters' is a friend of mine."

Your face beamed. "Really? That means I've made _another_ friend!" You smiled at her with a bright smile. You turned to your side. "Ne-- Ano?" you looked back at Risa. "Wasn't Hiwatari-kun just here a second ago?"

She looked confused and when she saw that he was missing, she answered. "He was. I wonder where he went..."

"Well don't rot your mind wondering all day. Get inside before you catch a cold." The Missus of the Hatadas, pulled you in. "Kurai-san, you could sleep with Risa today and the sleep with Riku once her ankles healed. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." With that she left for the kitchen.

You turned towards the youngest Harada. "You're mom is really nice, isn't she?"

She nodded her head and replied, "Hai. She is. I'm really glad I have her. Though she can be strict at times."

_I wouldn't mind. I want a faimly, too._

You felt yourself be dragged up the stairs."Hurry up, Kurai-san. I'm sure Riku wants to see you, and I also want to do your fortune." Risa was talking a bit too fast, but you still got everything. When the two of you reached Riku's room, Risa just opened the door with no warning.

"Aahh!!" Riku was in front of the mirror checking something and was startled by your suprise entry. "Risa, Kurai-san! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Gommen." Risa replied shortly.

"Hai, gommen, Harada-san. We didn't mean to scare you." you answered, slightly bowing.

"Ne? Oh, Kurai-san. Daijobu. Just don't do that again." Riku said with a smile.

"Hai!" you had a huge grin on your bright face. "Ne, daijobu desu ka, Harada-san?" You walked to Riku and bent down to look at her bandaged ankle.

"Hai, daijobu. "She replied, shaking her ankle. "Arigato for saving me, Kurai-san. I really appreciate it."

"Ne, everybody has got to stop thanking me. Too much!" you pretended to be drowning in a 'sea of thank yous'. You heard the two girls laugh. You had a big grin on your face. The whole night was full of the three of you giggling and fortune telling. Riku was complaining the whole time but you were in it for Risa's sake.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is still Kurai's point of veiw. I just split it because this supposed to be the next day or tomorrow or whatever shit you wanna call it.

* * *

The next day you had changed into your uniform and walked to school with Riku. Well, she was slowly riding her bike while ou were jogging beside her. Once the two of you made it, she went to her class while you had to wait in the office. "Kurai-san," Wanamaki said catching your attenition, "Your sensei is waitng for you."

"Oro?" you asked.

_I think that's become my favourite word..._

"Konnichiha, Kurai-san...?" a woman greeted you. In fact, it was the same woman who you'd found out as to be Daisuke's teacher. "If you may, please follow me. I am already late for class as it is."

"Hai, sensei!" you replied, and walked behind her. Once the two of you had reached the class, the teacher told you to walk in front of her. You did as you were told. When you opened the slide-door, you earned a lot of stares.

"Kurai-san!"

"Kurai-san!"

"Kurai-san...?"

"Kurai...?"

_Oro? Harada-chan, Harada-san, Niwa-kun? Saehara-kun? There all in the same class?_

"Well, class. Today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." the teacher said as she walked behind her desk.

"Hai!" You turned to the front of the class. "Konnichiha, minna. Kurai desu. I hope I could make lots of frineds in this school." You smiled at them and saw some hands were flung in the air."Oro?" You turned towards your sensei.

"It seems you have some questions, Kurai-san. You may choose who you want to ask." the teacher said, amused by the number of hands.

"Okay..." you looked over at all the hands, "Uhh... Saehara-kun?" you said pointing at him.

"Yosh! I knew you'd remember a stunning man like me." he said, giving you a pose that was supposed to be _charming_.

"Stunning? You're stunning?" you tilted your head sideways. You heard a few giggles and laughter in the class.

Takeshi pouted, "You're so mean, Kurai... I was just about to start calling you 'Kurai-chan', too."

You giggled at this. You looked back at the class to see some hands left.You looked over at a hand that belonged to a girl with brown eyes and long black hair put into two pig-tails. "You." you said, poining at her.

"My name is Ritsuko." she said, placing her hand back on her desk. "If you don't mind -why did you join this school?" The class turned their full attention to you.

You smiled at them, "Well it's quite obvious, actually."

"Then what is it?" Riku asked.

"It's because all my friends come to this school. I wanted to be with them all since they're so kind." You saw Riku, Risa, Daisuke smile and Takeshi smirk.

_They don't know how happy I am._

"Well, Kurai-san, we don't have much time left for class so I'll let the class have freetime and everyone can ask all their questions. But now please choose a seat beside Hiwatari Satoshi or Saehara Takeshi." the teacher said stacking up some papers.

_Hiwatari Satoshi? Hiwatari-kun's also in this class?_

You nodded your head at her and walked to Takeshi. "So you're sitting next to me? I knew it, you just can't resist my looks, can you?" he said, a little too haughtly. You grinned at him and he had a confused look on his face. You lowered your head and hit him with it. "Itai! Why'd you do that for, Kurai-chan?!" He was rubbing the bruise on his head.

You smiled triumphtly. "That's for hitting me yesterday. It still hurts." you rubbed the side of your head where you had gotten a similar bruise.

"I already told you!" he whined, "You're the one who it me!" Everyone was staring at the two of you, amused by your actions.

"Right, Saehara-kun." you said sarcastically. He pouted again and you giggled. You continued walking to the back. You felt the class stare at you for some reason. You walked up to Satoshi and smiled at him. "Ohiyo, Hiwatari-kun!" You smiled brighter when you heard his reply.

"Ohiyo, Kurai-san." he replied, not completely looking at you, though. Everybody stared at the two of you.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is my point of veiw or just third person. Whatever you wanna call it.

* * *

Kia's P.O.V

Never had the class seen Satoshi speak so, publicly. And they never thought that he'd speak to a new girl. He'd always turn down everytime a girl even tried to talk to him. "Arigato for yesterday, Hiwatari-kun." Kurai said, not even realizing all the stares she was getting from her new class-mates.

Satoshi turned back to the front of the class."You should've thanked me yesterday, then." His answer seemed somewhat rude, but Kurai grinned anyway.

"Hai! Gommen, Hiwatari-kun!"

Whispers could be heard all over the class;

"Why'd she thank him?"

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

"Do they know each other?"

"Are they together? She's so lucky!"

And all through all this whispering... Kurai didn't hear a thing. The teacher told the students that they could do whatever they want. Half the class went to talk to Kurai.

"Oi! Kurai-chan!" Takeshi yelled, running to Kurai as she sat down at her new desk.

"Hai, Saehara-kun?" she asked. Too bad for her, she didn't see anything as a light flashed in her face.

"Takeshi! Don't flash your stupid camera in Kurai-san's face!" Riku hit him upside the head.

"Konnichiha, Kurai-san!" Ritsuko said, walking sitting down in the seat beside Kurai, "I was wondering, but how do you know Hiwatari-kun?"

Kurai smiled her natural smile, "Of course I know him. He's one of my first friends. He's really nice, too!" While she was talking, the adopted Hiwatari was eyeing her.

Takeshi nudged Satoshi, snapping him out of his daze. "Oi, Hiwatari. You got hots for the new girl?" He had a sly smirk on his face. Hiwatari ignored him and went back to his notebook. "Geez!" Takeshi said, "I'll never get your type of guys. And what do you even do in that stupid notebook?" Hiwatari, as usual, ignored him. Takeshi sighed and went back to Kurai. The girls was busy talking to her new peers, she was oblivious to everything around her.

"Oi! Oi! No need to chase me, you KNOW!" Takeshi was running around the hallways trying to get away from the rampage of Dark fangirls.

Now let's rewind back a few seconds to see exactly what happened.

_"Oi, girls." Takeshi was walking up to the bunch of girls and guys surrounding Kurai. _

"What is it, Takeshi?" Riku asked, looking at the future reporter.

"You know what I've noticed something..." he said, glancing at the girl from the corner of his eyes.

"What is it?!" most of the girls asked, while the guys and Kurai were still talking about her intrest and such.

"You know the great Phantom Theif, right..." he stalled.

"Yyyeeeessssssss..." the girls asked, getting very impatient.

"Weellll... I've noticed that Kurai-chan has the same name as Dark, and same with her eyes and hair... Maybe... Just maybe..." he turned to look at the girls a nd smirked," They're going out."

Well, that's what irked the girls.

_They next thing he knew, the girls were cracking their knuckles and their eyes were flaring. "Ta. Ke. Shi!!!!"_

Well that's what happened. And that's why the girls were chasing him. Now back to Kurai.

"Ano?" Kurai looked around the class. The only people that were in their were Satoshi, Daisuke, Riku, her and the guys she was talking to. "Where is everyone?"

"Huh?" Everyone was looking around the class, while Riku was twitching her eye at the door where the rampage of girls had just run out, including her sister.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay... First of all this is back in Kurai's point of veiw. Second of all, if I put all the P.O.Vs together, this would be the start of the second chapter. I just wanted to get that out.

* * *

"Ne, Hiwatari-kun!" You were running after Satoshi in the hallways. Since the start of school, the only times you've seen Satsohi was during lunch, when he'd eat with Daisuke, Takeshi, Ritsuko, Riku and Risa. You were always invited to eat with them, but some of the other kids were always sad when they heard about this. For the short period of time that you had been at Azumano Junior High, lots of kids had taken a liking to you. But the teachers had taken a _great_ disliking. You were failing in almost every subject since you don't remember learing about a single thing. But luckly, Satoshi, Daisuke and the twins were there to help you out.

"Nanda, Kurai-san?" he asked, stopping and turning.

You stopped as well. Placing your hands on your knee, you tried to catch your breath. You had breathed in some dust and started coughing.

"Kurai-san?" Satsohi looked at you. You kept on coughing. He placed a hand on your shoulder, "Kurai-san?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah... Really short, ain't it? 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yeah... This is Hikari-san's point of veiw. It's short as well, okay? It's not my fault... Yeah... I guess it is.

* * *

From The Eyes Of The Hikari

You were walking through the hallway when you hear a voice, "Ne, Hiwatari-kun!"

You stopped walking and turned around, "Nanada, Kurai-san?" You still had not grown customed to her name being the same as your _prey's_. But you had grown to a great comfort of her always talking to you. She was even closer to a friend than Daisuke.She stopped running and caught her breath. She then started coughing. "Kurai-san?" you asked.

_Kurai...? Why is she-_

You placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with worried eyes. "Kurai-san?" She just kept on coughing. You pulled her by her wrist and brought her to the water fountain. "Drink." you said. She leaned forward and took a sip. She coughed once more. "Daijobu desu ka?"

She looked at you with a smile, "Hai. Arigato, Hiwatari-kun."

_I'm so glad you're alright, Kurai..._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is back to Kurai's point of veiw. Yeah... I'm really bored out of my mind.

* * *

From The Eyes Of A Girl Dark

"Daijobu desu ka?" Satoshi asked.

You smiled thankfully at him, "Hai. Arigato, Hiwatari-kun." You started walking and the young Hiwatari followed soon after. "Ne, Hiwatari-kun?" you asked, lacing your fingers behind you.

"Nani?" he questioned back in reply.

"Ano... What do you think of me?" you asked.

He stopped walking abruptly. "Nani? Why do you ask?"

"Well... I really, really like you. I want to be the best of friends." you replied, smiling at him.

"You 'really, really like' me..." he stood there for a few seconds. "The best of friends, huh...?" He continued walking.

_Ano?_

You walked up the stairs, next to him. "Ne, Hiwa-" To your right, on the other set of stairs, you saw Daisuke tumbling down. "Niwa-kun?!" you cried.

"Niwa-kun!!" You looked up the stairs and saw Riku sitting at the top.

You saw Satsohi go in front of the stairs, where he caught Daisuke, before he got injured. "Niwa..." you heard Satoshi say, "Next time don't let yourself fall like that..."

"Niwa-kun?" you asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Uh... Hiwatari-kun?! Kurai-san?!" Daisuke got up, reaching for Satoshi's glasses in the prospect. "...!!" You saw tears in the corner of his eyes.

_Niwa-kun? Why is he crying?_

"Oh no! I broke them... I'm sorry!" he said frantically, holding the glasses in front of him.

"It's okay..." Satsohi said. You looked at him, "... I don't really need them... It's fine..."

You smiled at him.

_You're always so kind and forgiving inside, Hiwatari-kun..._

You saw him walk away. "Eh?" Daisuke jerked his head towards Satoshi, "Um... Thanks, Hiwatari-kun..."

"Niwa-kun!!"

"Ano?" You turned your head towards the voice.

You saw Riku run down the stairs, "Niwa-kun, are you all right?" she yelled.

You smiled at the klutzes and walked away to your next class; physics. When you got inside the class you saw Satoshi looking out the window.

_Maybe I'll..._

You silently creeped behind him and placed your hands over his eyes. You whispered into his ears, "_Guess who it is..._" You shrieked a bit when his hand suddenly clamped over your arm.

He whipped his head around to look at you. His eyes widened slightly, "Kurai-san...?" He let go of your arm, "Gommen... I didn't know it was you..."

"Daijobu! You didn't mean it." You grinned at him.

He shook his head, "Iie... It was my fault..."

You smiled softly at him. "Hiwatari-kun..." He looked at you and ... stumbled back. You had hugged him tightly around his neck. "You're the bestest friend I've ever had!"

It was quiet...

"Stop..."

You opened your eyes and slightly pulled back. "Hiwatari-kun..."

_He's acting-_

"I'm not ready for a ... friend."

You dropped your hands to your side. "Hiwa...tari...-kun..?"

Kids came running into the classroom. "Oi, Kurai-chan!" Takeshi came and dragged you to the back of the classroom. "Look at all these shot I got of Daisuke and Harada-imouto!"

_Even_ if _he said that... He's still_ my _best friend._

"Ne, Sarehara-kun. Is it alright for you to spy on them?" you asked, regaining a smile.

" 'Is it alright'?!" he questioned. "If I _hadn't_ been spying, Daisuke might've died." Takeshi said getting out his pictures.

"Nani?!" you asked.

_Died?!_

"Daijobu." he said, placing an arm around your shoulder. "It was just Harada-imouto's horrible cooking!"

You sighed a sigh of relief. "Yokata..."

"Anyways-" he started.

"Class! Sit down!" The teacher had come in and was short on her patience.

"Hai!" the class chorused and sat down.

"Saehara! Get out of this class room!" she yelled, looking straight at Takeshi.

_Out? Isn't he in this-_

"Hai, hai." he said. "No need to bust my ears." He was half way out the door when he waved at you, "Jyanne, Kurai-chan!" and he left.

You lifted your hand and slightly waved, "Jya... Nne...?"

During the whole class, you had been trying to figure something out about Satoshi.

_Why is he so cold? What happened to him that made-_

The bell had rung and the teacher waiting for everyone to leave. You quickly grabbed your bag and ran out the door. That's when you realized.

_I forgot my textbook!_

You turned around to see if could get it, but the class was already occupied by other students.

_Nanda? Why me?_

You sighed and headed to your next class; english. Nobody was paying attention through the whole class, so the teacher gave up. The last bell rang. You ran outside looking for Satoshi. You saw him talking to a few girls. The one in the middle was holding out a letter. Satoshi said something to them and was about to leave when he saw you. You ran up to him and hugged his arm. "Konnichiha, Hiwatari-kun!"

He looked at you for a while. "Konnichiha... Kurai-san."

You heard some whispers from the girls. " 'No time'? I bet it's because of that girl."

"Ano?" you asked, letting go of Satoshi.

"Kurai-san, what buisness do you have with me?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh... Hmm..." You put a finger to your chin. "Uh... I know! I forgot my physics textbook and you're the only one in my class. Could I use yours?"

"I have to use it, too, you know?" By now the two of you were walking. "You have to come over and use it."

You smiled at him, "Arigato, Hiwatari-kun!"

The two of you had somehow ended up beside Daisuke. "Let's walk home togather." Satoshi said.

"Konnichiha, Niwa-kun!" you said, walking beside him.

"K-k-konnichiha, Kurai-san." he said.

_The look on his face... Is he scared?_

"Niwa..." Hiwatari started.

"Uh... Uh... Uh... Huh?" Daisuke said, whipping his head towards Satoshi.

"I have a bet..." Satoshi siad. You saw him look at Daisuke from the corner of his eyes. "..." This was too tensed for you.

_What kind of bet does he have?_

"...With Dark." he ended. You felt the tension rise.

**Takeshi smirked, "I guess you've never heard of him, right? He's a thief that steals the most valuable pieces of art! He gets away with it all the time! The police haven't been able to capture him for over 40 years now! Though he did just reappear after his 40 year absent." He had a huge grin on his face as if he was proud.**

Satoshi then spoke of his deal. "Uh... What? He said, I mean that guy... He said that?" Daisuke said, a bit nervously. Satoshi put his hand on the wall beside Daisuke, stopping him. "Hiwatari-kun..." Daisuke said, facing his back towards the wall.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is Hikari-san's point of veiw. I don't know why but I think that this second complete chapter or whatever crap is really sucky.

* * *

Commander's P.O.V

Daisuke was trapped. And Kurai was watching the entire thing.

_I hope she isn't in any danger for knowing anything..._

"Who do you think he means?" you asked your _hostage_

"Uh..." he was stalling.

You leaned towards him. " 'You-know-who'..."

The red head looked away, "But... I don't."

"Really?" you questioned, knowing full well the real answer.

"Dai!! Sweetie!!" you heard a voice.

Daisuke imedeatly turned his head towards the voice, "Mom!!"

The lady looked at you and Kurai. "Oh. Are these your friends? Would you like to invite them over?" You turned your head and both your eyes' locked. She then got serious and pulled her son away.

"Hiwa...tari-kun?"

You turned your head towards her voice.

_Kurai..._

"Gommen your had to see that." you said.

"Daijobu!" she said, smiling like usual. It looked...nice...

_More than nice..._

"Ikuzo." you said, walking.

"Hai!" she said and hummed the whole way to your house.

Once you got to your apartment door, you slid the card. The door creeked open. The phone rang once you stepped in. You placed the book on the table and answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?" You saw Kurai grab the book and flip through it's pages. "Uh huh... All right..." You picked up the long sheet of paper that had come from the fax. "...Six o'clock." You dropped the papers, "Yes..." You sat on the floor, noticing Kurai eye you. "I understand..." You closed your eyes. "...Father." You put the phone down. In the prospect of getting up, your wrist throbbed. "Ow!"

_...My wrist... How did I? ---- Oh... Right..._

"How stupid... Huh?" You felt something wrap around your wrist. You looked to see Kurai bandaging it.

"Daijobu desu ka?" sha asked frantically.

"Uh... I'm fine." you said. You eyes widened. You saw tears go down Kurai's delicate face. As soon as they left contact with her face, they turned into...

_Stone?!_

"Kurai-" you were cut half way by Kurai.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This is Kurai's point of veiw and I also want to mention that you're sitting on the left side of Hikari-san.

* * *

From The Eyes Of The Stone Tears.

_Hiwatari-kun!_

You had ticked when you heard him say 'Ow!'. You grabbed a roll of bandage that the mother of the Harada's had out in you bag and started wrapping it around his wrist. You felt something go down your cheeks.

_Are these...tears?_

"Kurai-" You cut him halfway through with your own words.

"Hiwatari-kun! What happened?! When-" Your eyes widened and turned soft afterwards.

_When he saved Niwa-kun!_

You had already tied the bandages. You smiled softly and leaned foreward and placed your head on his shoulder. "Hiwatri-kun... You're really kind... Just to save Niwa-kun from getting injured... You got yourself injured..."

"Ku-..." You don't know what happened next, but...

_He feels calm... I could _feel _it._

You closed your eyes and whispered gentlly, "_Even if you don't think of me as a friend... I still do..._" You picked up his injured wrist and held it close to your face as if hugging it.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is Hikari-san's point of veiw.

* * *

Injured One's P.O.V

You closed your eyes, as well as her, and you felt extremely calm. You remembered all the times many time Kurai had hugged you since the two of you met a short while ago at the mountains. All these times you hadn't thought anything of it. But now, you had this urge to hug her back, but you fought it back.

"Hiwa...tari...-kun...?" Kurai asked, breathing softly on you sleeve.

"Nani, Kurai-san...?" you asked back softly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, caressing her cheek with your hand.

_She must of heard me talking with **him**._

"I heard you talking with your...father...? she asked.

You nodded your head, still letting her play with your hand, "He wants me to wait for him at a party..."

Her head shot up, still, she was holding your hand gently. "Ano... Ne, could I come?"

You glanced at her.

_There's no harm... Though knowing him could put her in danger._

"Yeah...but you have to find out where it is..." you replied.

She pouted, "Ne, Hiwatari-kun!" You released your hand from her's while she got up. "How am I supposed to come when I don't know where it is?"

You walked to your desk and she followed suite. Ignoring everything she said, you spoke, "Didn't you want to use the book?" You pulled you chair out, "Sit. Do the work and I'll get something for you to-"

"Iie!" she replied, sitting down. "Daijobu! I don't need anything..."

You noticed her silence so you turned to her, "Doushta?"

She laughed nervously and faced you, "Uh... What was our homework?"

A small sweatdrop formed on your head. "I have it labeled..." With that, you left the room for the bathroom to change.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This is Kurai's point of veiw. Yeah... So... I'm really bored right now.

* * *

New Girl's P.O.V

You opened the book and found a page that was folded at the corner.

_Aha! Found it! ...I don't understand it..._

You sighed and grabbed your notebook from your bag. Opening it to a fresh new page, you scribbled down the date. The only questions you understood were the first and the last ones so you wrote down the answers. When you turned around you saw Satoshi in a tuxedo. Your eyes widened and you mouth opened slightly. "Sugoi..."

"Hm?" he asked, adjusting his wrist cuffs.

You squealed and glomped on him. "You look so _kawaii_!"

He stumbled backward in suprisement, "Nani? I'm-"

"Kawaii!" you said, giggling. You pushed him down while you landed on top of him.

"Oi... Kurai-san!" he said, holding you around your waist. You were making it so the two of you rolled around. "Oi! Yamatte, Kurai-san!" he yelled.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This is Hikari-san's point of veiw. I thank bringme2life for she has reveiwed the story for the second time. Arigato.

* * *

_**Tuxedo Mask's P.O.V**_

What is she doing?!

You tightened your grip on her thin waist but you don't think that she noticed. She was laughing with her eyes closed. She was about to hit her head on your bed post when you pushed her head to the crook of your neck. You still heard her muffled laughs. The two of you finally stopped when both your sides hit the front door. "Wee!" she said as she rolled over once more so that you were on top of her. Both your faces were extremly close.

_**Thump...**_

Your eyes widened slightly as Kurai still kept laughing.

_My heart... I swear I just...heard it._

"Ne," she said as she opened her mauve eyes, "Wasn't that fun, Hiwatari-kun?" She smiled at you like usual.

Your face showed slight shockness. All the other girls you know would make a move, or they'd be too emabarrased that they'd just push you of or just ly still. But her... She was laughing. You closed your eyes and tried to regain your cold personality.

_But...she doesn't like it when I'm cold. She-_

You felt something on your forehead. "Ne, Hiwatari-kun." she said while poking your head, "You shouldn't think too hard."

You chuckled and grabbed hold of her finger. "I guess you're right..." You held on to her waist and got up. She slightly swung over to the side but you swung her back up, which made her hit your chest.

She giggled. "Hiwatari-kun! You're hair is all messed up! You should fix it!" Her eyes then shot open, "Hey! I have an idea! Let me do your hair!"

You looked at her slightly confused. "Nani?"

"I said," she repeated, " 'Let me do your hair'. Could I? I promise it'll look good."

You sighed.

_Even after I told her I didn't want to be her friend today, she still smiles at me and treats me like a normal person..._

"Hai..." I said.

"Okay!" She ran back to her bag and brought back a comb.

"Hm?" I looked up to see a glint of determination in her eyes.

"This has to look good." she said as she got behind me and sat down on the floor, "I need to make sure that everyone sees your good features. You never do anything with your hair. It always looks the same." She put the comb in your hair and brought half your hair to one side.

"You don't do anything either, Kurai-san..." you said back to her.

You weren't able to see it but you knew she was smiling. "That's because Harada-chan and Harada-san said that I always look better this way."

"I see..." You lowered your head slightly as she combed the other side of your hair. "What would you do if I told you that you _didn't_ look good like this?"

_I don't really mean it... I do-_

You heard a giggle come from her lips and she slightly conked you on your head. "Then I'd do it whatever way you like, silly. As long as you're happy...!"

You lifted your head to the side to see that she was undoing her hair. "Hey, Kurai. I didn't mean it. You alrea-" You were cut off by Kurai herself.

"Here!" she said as she put the comb in front of you.

"But you looked well as it was..."

"I don't care." she said as she got up and sat in front of you. "Do it. Please? If you think it looks good, then I think it'll look _great_!"

_Why is she so...content?_

"Fine." you said as you put some of her hair in the front as bangs. "But don't blame if it looks bad."

She giggled as she answered, "Nothing you do will ever look bad, Hiwatari-kun."

You smiled slightly at this. Though it was a secret smile. You used her comb and combed her hair back. After that you pulled some hair from both sides and tied them together with her yellow ribbon. "Close your eyes." you said.

"Ne, nanda, Hiwatari-kun?" she asked, innocently.

"Do it."

"Hai." she closed her eyes tightly as you got up and went in front of her.

You kneeled before her and used the second ribbon to make a small bow around her neck. "You may open them."

She opened her eyes and the first thing she did was go right to your window. The bright rays could almost blind you but she saw some of her reflection. "Sugoi! Arigato, Hiwatari-kun! It looks great!" She spun around in front of you, touching the ribbon around her neck. She then stopped. "Ne, Hiwatari-kun..."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This is Kurai's point of veiw and the last chapter for probably a long time. I still can't believe that people like this crap. But anyway, arigato for those who do.

* * *

Grateful One's P.O.V

You spun around infront of Satoshi while you were touching the ribbon around your neck.

_I look great! Hiwatari-kun is so good with my hair!_

You spun around for a few more seconds before something came into mind. "Ne, Hiwatari-kun..."

"What is it?" he asked as slightly touched his hair-do.

"What you did is so much better than what I did for you... Should I make yours more better?"

_If I can... I tried to the best I can._

"Iie." he said after a moment.

_Huh? He seems to be... Happy._

"It's fine... It looks really good. Arigato..."

Your eyes brightened as you heard that. You ran up to him and was about to hug him when you realized that you couldn't mess up his look since he was going to a party. "Hiwatari-kun! You thanked me! You really thanked me! Yay!" You twirled around the room for a few moments, not realizing the look on your friend's face.


	23. Chapter 23

You were walking all around Azumano. You passed many buildings but they didn't seem to hold a party.

_Where is it?! Hmph. Hiwatari-kun can be so mean sometimes...! ...Iie! He's too nice to be mean!_

You were now smiling at the though of the young Hiwatari. You already had a dress folded in your bag. Risa went to meet Dark today and she wanted you to come, so she put a dress in your bag because she was wearing one as well.

_I told Harada-chan that I'd meet Dark with her but I want to see Hiwatari-kun first!_

You sighed as you felt stressed. You were still in your school uniform which was now coated in a thin layer of dust. You sighed and continued walking along the path that you had randomly started following. "Itai!" you said as you fell straight on your back.

"Oh...! Gommen-nasai, Miss. I didn't see you there." a deep but calm voice of a man was heard saying.

You sat up to see that there was a man in front of you in a blue suit. It had a gold badge on the chest side and he was wearing a cap that had a black end sticking out. You smiled as you noticed that his voice was kind. "Daijobu! It's my fault for not noticing where I was going!" You got up and dusted yourself. You then continued walking, when the hand of the man tht ayou had just spoken to blocked your way.

"Gommen-nasai. I can't let you pass this area." he said as stepped in front of you.

"Ano... Can you tell me what's going on there?" you asked as you finally looked to where you were headed in the first place. You slightly gasped as you realized where you were. In front of you was a building that looked like one of those museums you had see in the books you had read. You saw bright lights radiate and faint music could be heard from inside. Your eyes widened slightly.

_Is this it? Is this the place that Hiwatari-kun is?!_

"There is a party going on so that they can get a look at the Eulphia's Nightscape before Dark steals it." he said as he ushered you out of the way.

_Yes!_

You grinned as you realized that you had come to the right place. "Hai! Arigato! Jyanne! Arigato! Sayonara!" you said as you ran out of his veiw. "Arigato!" you cried for the final time.You ran to a nearby bush and hid there until the man you had previously spoken to had walked out of sight. You changed behind the bushes into the dress that the younger Harada had given to you. It was a pale-purple dress that had flowers inprinted on the sides and around the one sleeve. You stepped out of the bushes and waited till you were sure that the man was out of the way. Just as you were about to come out of hiding, you noticed more men wearing identical clothes to the previous man walking by.

_Who are these people? ...Oh yeah... I didn't even ask **why** that man was there._

Finally, when you were _sure_ that no more people wre going to pass by for a while, you ran as fast as you could to the top of the stairs and hid behind a pillar. You the started panting from the lack of air.

_I sure do need to get in shape. I need to be as fast as Harada-san if I'm going to get in here._

You leaned against the pillar and looked behind you to see if there were any more men in any angle that they could spot you. Once you made sure that there weren't, you ran straight into the museum. You looked inside and saw that there were many people in there wearing fancy clothes and jewlery. There was also a old man that was sitting in a wheel chair. He seemed to be talking to two people. A young boy and a man that looked similar to the boy.

_Hiwatari-kun! I found him!_

You were about to run to the young Hiwatari when you noticed someone standing in front of you. It was a young woman who was in her early twenties. She had on a stunning, bright blue dress with her black hair down in magnificent loose curls, and her honey eyes sparkling.

_Sugoi... She looks beautiful..._

"Oh hello, dear." she said as she crouched down to reach your level - lower.

_She even **sounds** beautiful..._

You stammered a bit as you answered as politely as you could, "K-konnichiha, A-ane."

She smiled with her eyes closed as she giggled. "You look really kawaii. Did you choose the dress?"

Your mouth came ajar as you regestired what she was saying.

_Ka...waii? Me?_

You closed your eyes, tilted your head to the side, and smiled brightly as you answered her, "Iie, a friend of mine chose the clothes. To arigato. You look beautiful all together, Ane!"

She giggled again and placed a nad on your cheek, "You're really sweet," she then opened her eyes and looked at you slightly confused, "Though I don't think I got your name."

You opened your eyes as you noticed that and smiled once again. "Kurai desu!"

She smiled as well, "Watashi Takara Chihome desu."she said she then stood up and looked at you. "I don't think I've seen you any where before. Are your parents new to the police force?"

_Huh? Police force? So all these people... Are apart of the police? ... Hm... I should stick with my original story though..._

"Iie. Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't new. They're apart of the force though. They're higly important people and just because people may set their eyes on them, they have been demoted for their saftey!" You then looked down sadly for a dramatic gesture, "Just to keep me safe... They wouldn't tell me their real names..."

"Oh... You poor thing." she said as she put an arm around your shoulders, "Are your parents here? I'd like to talk to them."

_She actually fell for it? ...Though I feel bad for lying..._

"No," you shook your head, "They didn't come. They're on a mission somewhere to catch a crminal that none of the forces have been able to catch. They sent me a letter telling me to attend and tell them about the party."

"Well, then." Chihome said as she started walking, making you follow, "How about you come with me. There are many people who I am sure that'd like to meet you." Your eyes widened as you remembered.

_Hawatari-kun! I forgot! I have to follow him!_

You gently removed her arm from your shoulders and stepped back. "Gommen, Takara-san..! I really have to find this person! I'll see you later; jyanne!" you said as you ran into the room that the young Hiwatari had gone in with the other man. The door were huge with designs all over. You were sure that they'd make noise if you opened it but you were lucky enough for it to be open the slightest bit.

_The space is big enough for me to go through! Yosh!... I sound like Niwa-kun!_

You giggled at the though but went through the door. You saw Satoshi there with the other man in front of a portrait. There was a case behind them so you crouched down behind it, looking from the side at the two of them.

_I wonder if that's the Eulphia's Nightscape that the man told me about. I wonder what they're sayi-_

"Don't think of it as counterfeit..." you heard the man that was kneeling beside Satoshi say as you picked up dust particles, "This is what you're going to be protecting. He will go after this instead of the real one."

"A-choo..!"

_Uh-...Oh..._

You blinked and tried to crouch to be as small as you could. "Come out."

_Uh-oh. That isn't Hiwatari-kun... It's that man...!_

"He told you to come out." A silent gasp left your lips.

_Hiwatari-kun! ... Wait a minute-- Why **am** I hiding? Didn't Hiwatari-kun tell me that I could come?_

You dusted yourself off and slightly jumped into their veiw. "Konnichiha!" you said, smiling with your eyes closed.

"Kurai-san?" you heard your favorite voice ask.

You turned to look at him as a huge smile came on your face. "Konnichiha, Hiwatari-kun!"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is Hikari-san's point of veiw.

* * *

Commander's P.O.V

_This..! This isn't real. It's counterfeit._

You stared at the portrait in front of you named Eulphia's Nightscape.

Your foster father placed his hand on your shoulder as he crounched to reach your level beside you, "Don't thinks of it as counterfeit... This is what you're going to be protecting. He will go after this instead of the real one."

"A-choo...!"

_What? Who's th--_

"Come out." the true Hiwatari ordered the intruder.

You turned around to face whatever your 'father' was facing. When you noticed that the person would not come out, you spoke up, "He told you to come out."

The person jumped out from behind the case that was in front of you. Your eyes widened slightly as you noticed who it was. "Konnichiha!" she said.

_She actually... Found this... How?_

"Kurai-san?" you asked as you looked at her.

She turned to face you and a huge smile was seen on her face. She was wearing a pale-purple dress that had flowers inprinted on the sides and around the one sleeve. Her hair was still in the fasion that you had left it in. She looked cute with that smile.

_Cute... ...! **He's** here..! He'll--_

You turned around to look at the man beside you. He was glaring at the Kurai - who had disturbed his _meeting_ with you. "Doushta, Hiwatari-kun?"

You turned back to look at Kurai and your eyes softened slightly, "Nandamoniyo... What are you doing here?"

She pouted as she answered, "Datte, Hiwatari-kun, you told me that I could come if I found the place," a smile came back on her face, "And I found it! _All_ by _myself_! ...Though I had to come anyway..." She giggled as said this. You couldn't help but smile the least bit.

_But... She's not my friend-- I mean.. I don't want her to be my friend. She'll--_

"Well, Satoshi? Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" your 'father' asked as you as he got up. You turned to look at him with a glare on your face.

_What is he up to?_

"This is--" you were cut off by sirens.

"He'll be here in five minutes!"

You looked at Kurai and the turned away and ran.

_He won't be here.. I know it!_

"Satoshi!" you heard the elder Hiwatari yell after you.

"He won't come here... Trust me." you then ran away from their sight.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This is Kurai's or your point of veiw.

* * *

Cutie's P.O.V

"This is--" the young Hiwatari was cut off by sirens.

"He''l be here in five mintues!"

Your eyes widened at the sudden noise and movement.

_Who's coming? What's going on?!_

You then heard feet across the floor as you looked up. "Satoshi!" you heard the other man say.

_He must be Hiwatari-kun's father... Hiwatari-kun!_

"He won't come here... Trust me." Satoshi said as he ran out of the room.

"Hiwatari-kun!" you called out as he left.

_Where is he going? Will he come back...?_

"So you are... Kurai, I persume?"

"Oro?" you asked as you looked back at the man.You nodded your head, "Hai! Are you... Hiwatari-kun's father?"

He smiled slightly as he nodded. He then walked closer to you and kneeled in front of you. "Kurai... Dark, hm?" You nodded your head slowly this time, some what scared.

_He's... Scaring me... That's somewhat of the same thing that Saehara-kun said..._

He smiled with his eyes closed as he placed a hand on your shoulder. You followed his hand on your shoulder and then looked back at him. "I like your name. It sounds just like someone that Satoshi knows very well." Your eyes widened.

_Someone that Hiwatari-kun...knows? ...Wait-- He spoke of his deal and... Does that mean that he didn't want to be my friend because of my name...?_

Your eyes saddened and your head tilted to the side. You felt someone's hand on your cheek as they lifted your head, "Why are you sad? Aren't you Satoshi's friend?" his father said. You nodded your head slowly, when the brown haired man in front of you laughed nervously, "It seems I've made you sad. Uh... How about you show me to your parents?" Your eyes shot open.

_Oopsie... I didn't tell Hiwatari-kun the lie abouts my parents..._

You smiled at him as you spoke, "My parents didn't come. They're on a mission somewhere to catch a criminal that none of the forces have been able to catch. They sent me a letter telling me to attend and tell them about the party." He narrowed his eyes at you.

_Uh-oh... Doesn't he believe me? Ahhh!!! What am I going to do?! I'm sure to be found out--_

"Well how about you tell me their names? Maybe I'll be able to tell them of how sweet you are." he said as he got up.

"They're higly important people and just because people may set their eyes on them, they have been demoted for their saftey!" You then looked down sadly for a dramatic gesture, "Just to keep me safe... They wouldn't tell me their real names..."

"I see..." he said slowly, "Well how about you come with me to see Dark's capture?"

"Hai!" you said cheerfully, "Arigato, Hiwatari-san!" As you were walking from the case that was behind you, you head a ripping sound. You slowly turned around and your mouth came slightly ajar.

_Oopsie... I ripped Harada-chan's dress..._

"Oro? Doushta?" Mr.Hiwatari asked as turned to look back at you.

You turned your head to look at him and nervously laughed. "Ano... I borrowed this dress a friend and it kind of... Ano... Ripped...?" You heard him laugh and you opened your eyes to look at him.

_Oro? Why is he laughing?_

He shook his head slightly and opened his eyes kindly towards you, "Come along, Kurai-chan. I have a colleague that I'm sure would be happy to sow properly for you."

You stared at him for a while before grinning and running towards him, "Hai!" As the two of you walked out of the room, you looked up at the elder man, "Ano... Hiwatari-san?" you asked.

"Hm?" he looked down at you.

You smiled at him as you answered, "You're really nice! You're helping me and you've only met me." You then looked back at the front, "For a second I thought that you might be like Hiwatari-kun and be cold towards me or something." You giggled as you slightly conked your head, "Baka desu, ne?" you asked as you looked back at him. He just smiled as you smiled back at him.

_He really is nice. But if he's Hiwatari-kun's father, shouldn't he know why Hiwatari-kun is so cold--_

"Kurai-chan! Kurai-chan!"

"Oro?" you said as you looked towards the voice. The young Takara you had met before was waving her hand at you. You smiled as you called back, "Konnichiha, Takara-san!"

She then ran to you and stopped when she saw the Hiwatari. She bowed, "Konbanwa, Hiwatari-sama."

He nodded his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Chihome-chan, I want you to help Kurai-chan here."

Chihome stood up properly and looked at you, "Daijobu desu ka, Kurai-chan? Did something happen? You were fine when you left..."

The Hiwatari looked from you to her as you answered, "Iie. Daijobu. It's just that I ripped my dress and I need it to be sowed again."

"Wait. You know her, Chihome-chan?" the man asked as he looked slightly confused at her.

She giggled slightly and she answered nodding her head, making her black hair bounce, "Hai. She came here earlier and I started complimenting her on how cute she looked." She them looked at you and smiled, "And she _still_ looks cute."

You smiled at her brightly as you walked next to her, "Arigato again. Though you look much better." She then giggled as well.

"Well then, since the two of you know each other, I'm pretty sure that that dress of your will get sown, ne, Kurai-chan?" he said as he walked away.

"Hai!" you said after him. You then turned to Chihome, "Ane? My bag is outside and I have school uniform that I can wear. Should I go get it?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Sure. I'll come with you, ne?"

You giggled and nodded your head, "Hai!" You then ran out of the museum.

_Oro?_

You saw that the men that were in front of the museum weren't there anymore. You then shrugged your shoulder carelessly.

_Well atleast I can change._

You went back to the bush which you had changed in before and took your bag. You changed into your uniform and then folded the dress neatly, running back to Chihome who was in front of the steps to the museum. "Here. Though, you don't have to sow it for me. I can go apologize to Harada-chan..."

She smiled and kneeled before you, "Daijobu. So Harada is your friend's name?" You nodded your head rapidly. She giggled and stood up walking back into the museum, "Okay. I'll sow this for you and give it back, hiyo?"

"Hai!" you said as she went in. You then looked up at the sky and smiled at the stars.

_Look, stars. Look at the new friend I made. Though she's more like an an--_

Your eyes widened as you saw someone dangling off the roof top.

_Hiwatari-kun... Hiwatari-kun.. Hiwatari-kun._

"Hiwatari-kun!" you yelled as you saw that he was about to fall off. You ran to the side of the museum that he was on and that's when you saw someone grab his hand. You only saw his sillhouette but you were sure that the man looked to be about in his teens.

_Thank God! Hiwatari-kun is safe!_

You continued running until you saw a bridge. On the bridge you saw two people but the image wasn't quite clearly. You ran behind a tree and looked at the two from the side of the tree.

_That looks like... Harada-chan! She's talking to someone... Actually... He looks like that man I saw... The one who saved Hiwatari-k--_

"---Dark---" you heard the younger Harada say.

_Wha--?! Dark saved Hiwatari-kun?...! Cool!_

You giggled slightly at that.

"Who's there?" Your eyes shot open.

_Oopsie..._

"Are you comin' or am I gonna make you come?"

_Uh... I guess it's better to listen to him, ne?_

You gulped as you stepped aside from the tree. You twirled around and grinned at the person in front of you.

"Konnichiha!" you said.

"Oro?" he said. You giggled as you compared.

_I guees I'm not the only one who uses 'oro'._

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oro?" you said as you opened your eyes. You then giggled.

_I've got to stop that!_

"Are you going to answer or should I leave? Wait a minute--" he said as though he remembered something.

"Hunh?" you asked as you looked at him again. "Oh! Please don't! I still need to thank you!"

"Hm?" he said as he turned around to look at you. You covered your mouth as you gasped, and your eyes widened. You couldn't believe the sight in front of you. "Sugoi..."

"What is it already?" he said as he sound quite irratated.

You just continued to stare for awhile. Never had you seen someone like him in your life. He had purple hair much like yours and dark purple eyes aswell. He was wearing black clothes that had belt buckles everywhere. The thing that mesmerized you were the pair of wings that wre stuck to his back. They had black feathers on it that looked so delicate that it could disintegrate if you were to touch them.

"What is-- Never mind! Don't answer!" he said as looked as if he were to take off.

"You look so beautiful..."

"What?" he said as turned around again to look at you.

"I said 'you look so beautiful'..." you repeated as you inched a bit closer.

"Uh... Thanks...I guess..." he said. He blinked as you had walked right in front of him, "What the..."

"Can I touch them?" you asked as you lifted your hands towards his black wings.

"Uh... I guess..."

_...It looks so beautiful... **He** looks so beautiful..._

You gasped as you touched them. It felt like vevlet in your hands. "Sugoi..." you said as you reached out to touch it again. Just as you were about to, the wings flapped once and knocked your fingers backed to you.

"Hm. You seem interesting." he said as he kneeled slightly before you. "What's your name?" he asked as if he knew.

_For some reason... He reminds me of someone..._

"Kurai... Watashi Kurai desu... Dark-san?" you asked as you looked up at him slightly.

"Oro? Yeah... That is my name. How'd you know?"

You smiled as your head tilted to the side. "Harada-chan always talks about you and Saehara-kun told me when me and him first met!"

"Isn't it 'he and I'?" Dark said as his head went slightly back.

You looked up in wonder and then stuck your tongue out slightly, "Hai! Guess I was wrong!"

He chuckled as he placed a hand on your head. "Oh!" you said as your eyes opened and you remembered, "Hiwatari-kun talked about you aswell! He told me and Niwa-kun about you making a deal with him!" You paused for a minute. "Niwa-kun and I!"

You were expecting him to chuckle as before but he looked grim. "Hiwatari?"

"Hai! Oh, arigato! You saved Hiwatari-kun before! When he was about to fall off the building. Ano... Is he alright?" you asked as you looked up when he got up.

"Ah. He should be. I mean he is the Commander-in-cheif."

"Oro? Really? I thought he was only at the party because Hiwatari-san was there." You shrugged as you dismissed the subject.

"So... What are you doing here?" Dark asked as looked back at you.

"Oro? Me?" You smiled as you answered, "I came here in search for Hiwatari-kun!"

"Oh..." he said as he looked at the sky, "So, you're good friends with him?"

"M-hm! He's my bested friend!" you said as you spread your hands. "I can never think of a world without him!" You then giggled as you noticed how much you liked him.

_But of course! I've always liked him!_

"Shouldn't you be with Risa?" he asked as he looked back at you.

"Oh!" you said as your eyes opened wide, "Hai! I should be. I told her that I'd meet you with her, but I was busy with Hiwatari-kun." Just as you were about to run off the bridge, Dark called after you.

"Oi, Kurai!" He then smiled as you looked at him, "I don't know why, but I feel happy by talking to you. Maybe it's because your name means mine's."

You smiled at him and tilted your head, "Everybody's been saying that! Oh! Dark-san?"

"Nani?" he asked as he got ready to fly off.

"I feel like I've met you somewhere. You even kind of relate to one of my friends."

He smirked as he batted his wings and flew off.

_Sugoi... He looks so beautiful with those wings and everything._

You giggled as you remembered something.

_I guess today's a day to meet all kinds of beautiful people._

"Kurai-san! Kurai-san!"

"Oro?" You turned towards the voice to see the younger Harada running towards you.

Your smile brightened as you waved your hand, "Harada-chan! I'm over here, Harada-chan!"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This is still Kurai's or your's point of veiw. I only made another chapter because she's at school now.

_

* * *

_You saw a certain blue haired boy walking down the hallway. You smiled as you remembered.

_**"Hai! Oh, arigato! You saved Hiwatari-kun before! When he was about to fall off the building. Ano... Is he alright?" you asked as you looked up when he got up.**_

"Ah. He should be. I mean he is the Commander-in-cheif."

I guess Dark-san was right. Oro?

You saw Daisuke call after Satoshi, "Um... Hiwatari-kun!! When I'm me... You won't go after me...right?!"

You turned your head to see the young Hiwatari stop walking and turn his head, "Go after who...?" he asked with a smile. Your eyes widened.

_...Sonna...He--_

"Hiwatari-kun!!" you squeeled as you ran to him and hugged him. "Hiwatari-kun!"

"K-kurai-san... Doushta?" he asked as you looked at you slightly surprised.

You giggled as you looked up at him, "Nandamonaiyo! I'm just _really_ happy!"

"Huh? ...Why?" he asked as you let go of him.

You smiled brightly at him, "Datte you smiled! I am _so_ happy!"

"Nanda...?" he asked as he looked down at you.

You cocked your head to the side, "Hiwatari-kun! Don't you get it? I've _never_ seen you smile. So when you smiled for Niwa-kun I was _happy_!" You then hugged him again and whispered, "_I may have not been the one to make you smile, but I'm glad you did..._" 


End file.
